


Hug

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [25]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, post Neal's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Neal's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug

After her talk with Henry, she dropped him off at home, because he still had some homework to do. They had decided it would be best if he did a little of that in their time here so that he wouldn't fall behind so much. Then Emma returned to Granny's where everyone was sitting, and dealing with the death in their own way.

She had no idea how to get over it, her heart was aching, her throat was thick with tears. It wasn't as if she'd still been in love with him, that had stopped years ago. But she was just getting to know him as a friend, and it was good. She'd been hoping on a friendship in which Neal could be a father to Henry. Now all that was gone. She'd lost another person that she cared about. Like usual.

She entered Granny, where she was immediately attacked by hugs and condolences from all the people present. She didn't need all that, so she made her way too the bar, almost numb and there he was.

Killian Jones.

The man who saved her, the man who followed her everywhere. The man who was still here.

He'd lost Bae today, just after they'd finally made up for Neverland. She could see his pain, his sorrow, not just in the rum flask in his hand, but in his eyes as well. He was hurting, just as her. When he saw her, he slipped off his stool, and for a moment they just stared at each other.

Then they moved simultaneously, closing the distance between them, wrapping each other in a comforting embrace. Emma buried her nose in his chest, while he buried his in her hair. His hand was in her hair on the back of her neck, a familiar gesture now, and it felt so good. For the first time since Neal's death, she felt safe and she thought that maybe she could get through this after all. His arms were strong, his embrace warm, and it comforted her more than anything else in the world right now.

It wasn't sexual or romantic. It was just two people who'd lost someone they cared about, seeking comfort with each other.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Me, too." Killian murmured. "It isn't fair to Henry, or you, that he had to die." His fingers were gently stroking her hair, while his voice was shaky and sounded broken now more than ever.

"Thank you, Killian." He inhaled sharply when she called him that, and then they broke apart. His face was soft as he looked at her. "Really."

"It's nothing, love." Killian said, stroking her hair gently. "If you ever want to talk...I'm here. Always."

Emma smiled, stepping closer again and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He stiffened a bit, but relaxed moments later. "So am I." Then she turned around to face the music, and again she got buried with hugs and condolences, but now she could handle it.

Because he was behind her, never speaking but his support radiated out to her. He'd be with her, every step of the way, and she'd be okay. With him, she'd be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it would make my day!


End file.
